DO OR DIE
by RYUICHIFAN
Summary: OOC When Yoh decides to cheat on Anna, will he make the right decision or the wrong. Crossover SK, YYH, Gravitation, and YGO YohXAnna YohXAnzu
1. Default Chapter

title:DO OR DIE

pairing; AnnaxYoh YohxAnzu

SUMMARY:OOC Yoh thinks what it would be like if he wasn't with Anna

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any thing in this story

Yoh wakes up and looks around the room ,but does not see anybody.

He stretches his arms then farts real loud.And walks out.He looks down the hall and smells bacon.He runs down the hall and into the kitchen.And Manta is eating.Yoh walks up to him and says,"Where is mine".

Manta says,"In my stomach".And before he gets done eating ,Anna is hitting him.Yoh starts to think what would it be like if he wasn't with Anna.And Anna looks at Yoh and knows something is wrong.

Yoh gets Manta to cook him something and starts on his chores.while he is doing his chores he starts to think about why he has to be with Anna.

So Yoh finally started to think how he could leave Anna for good.So he got through with his chores and started to call all his friends and started to ask for advice, but nobody could think of anything to help him.

Finally he got some advice from Ryu.And he said to just cheat on her, but the problem was that Yoh knew that if Anna found out that he was cheating on her ,she would kill him.

But Yoh did not know how to impress girls.So he called Lyserg.And he said to meet him at a party on Friday.So Yoh hung up the phone and went to his room and went to sleep.

please don't be hard on me this is my first.

THANK YOU,

RYUICHIFAN


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything in this story.

The Friday morning of the party. Yoh got up early and did his chores.When Anna got up Yoh was gone and she was angry. So she went looking for him. She saw him jogging and went home very suspicous. Well, Yoh was jogging to Lyserg's house.

When Yoh got there Lyserg was waiting for him. So they went walking. It was about 5:00 P.M.when they got ready to go to the party.Well when they got to the party, Lyserg said:"Theres the girl for you".He pointed to Anzu.

Anzu was wearing a bikini top and a short skirt.The bands name was the NITTLE GRASPER.There lead singers name was Ryuichi Sakama, but everybody was having a good time till Shuichi came and spiked the punch.

Shuichi was wearing a beer bottle costum.Yami was there trying to impress Anzu, but for some strange reason she would not stop staring at Yoh.

Yoh looked around the room to see if anybody noticed.Yami got mad and told her.He would beat up Yoh if she did not stop staring at Yoh,but she did not listen to him.

So Yami got up and walked up toYoh and said"I am tired of Anzu staring at you and not talking to me.".

So Yoh said"If you want her so bad ask her out.".

But Yami got mad and tried to hit Yoh and he missed and hit Shuichi.So Yoh hit him so hard that he blacked out.

And Anzu went to Yoh and ask him out of course Yoh was drunk and he said yes.

Well they started to talk and then started to dance,but Yoh was starting to get tired, so him and Anzu went to her house.And they started to get in bed.

The next morning Yoh woke up and stretched his arms and did like he always did .He farted. This time he woke up Anzu.

Yoh knew he had to get home fast. So he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Anzu called Yoh on his cell phone and asked where he was.He told her he was exercising.And she believed him.

When he got home Anna was waiting for him.

She asked him what was that smell and Yoh said he farted ,but Anna said it smelled like perfume.

Yoh said that he would not cheat on her.And that he would take a shower.

And that was that.

TO BE CONTINUED;


	3. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:i do not own anything in this story.

Well a few months passed and Anzu was starting to think thatYoh was cheating on her.

When Yoh got up he stretched and did the normal.He farted.Well he picked up his cell phone and called Anzu.

He asked her if she wanted to go to the park.So she said yes.When they got to the park they started to talk, but Yoh knew something was wrong.

So he asked what was the matter and what Anzu said scared Yoh. She said she was pregnant. SoYoh knew that he would have to leave Anna,but he did not know how he would leave her.So he trys to tell Anzu.Well Yoh looks around to see if anybody was around he saw Shuichi in a Kumagoro suit.

He looks at the pond and sees Hiei and Kurama swiming after Hiei's goldfish,Little Hiei.

And well Anzu went to Yohs house after the date ,only because Anna went away for vacation.

Well they started to kiss when Yoh heard somebody come inside.And he told her to hide.

Yoh went to look to see who it was and it was Horohoro.Horo just wanted a cup of sugar.And Yoh gave it to him.

Well then Joco came over looking for some one to tell another lame joke to.

Well then they started to get tired and went to sleep.

When they got up Anna was standing at the end of the bed.

And she was mad.Her face was red like a cherry.

And Yoh was scared and started to think of the best way to get out of there.

So he told her that he went to a party and got drunk, but all that did was make her madder.

Anna got so mad she grabbed Yoh's woodened sword and started swinging the sword at Anzu andYoh.

Yoh was to fast for her ,but Anzu was to slow and Anna started hitting her as hard as she could.

Yoh got mad and started swinging his steel sword at Anna,but he missed an hit Anzu.He cut off her head.

He got angrier and started swinging at Anna ,he cut Anna's shoulder.

Anna hit him in the lower section.

He started crying.And he cut her in half.

He had to get rid of the bodys so he burned them.Then buried them.

A week later.

Manta asked where is Anna at.

Yoh just says "Shes on a long vacation".

THE END


End file.
